la vieja cafetería
by DaisyKuro
Summary: Rukia camarera, Ichigo y Renji en la facultad de medicina, una Orihime acosadora y alguna que otra cosa más... Disculpen por el mal Summary, entren y vean lo que puede hacer mi escasa imaginación.
1. la cafetería

**Disclaimer: **Bleach le pertenece a tite kubo-sensei, solo esta historia me pertenece.

* * *

_**~ Capitulo 1 ~ ¡¿quien coño es este tío?! ~ **_

_**~ Rukia POV ~**_

Otro suspiro impulsado por el aburrimiento salio de mi boca, otra tarde me encuentro atrapada en este café, y al igual que los demás días, yo me encuentro tirada en el sofá de la ultima mesa, esperando que aunque sea solo una persona, se fije en la cutre fachada de los 80's de color verde bosque, el viejo cartel de madera colgando encima de la puerta y entre. Pero no puede existir tal idiota.

Me acomodo un poco mas en el sillón y doy un pequeño vistazo al local, el cual ,a pesar de lo horroroso que es no pose ni una mota de polvo, pero claro era de esperarse siendo Nii-sama el dueño. Tampoco esta en un sitio poco concurrido ya que esta haciendo esquina en la calle de la facultad. Lo cual me lleva a preguntarme ¿que es lo malo de este sitio? Pero no hace falta que moleste a Renji, amigo de la infancia y el único cliente del lugar, ya que la respuesta es muy clara.

- la imagen

- ¿decías algo Rukia?

- ¿eh?...A no solo que pensaba que este sitio necesita un cambio de imagen...

- supongo que tienes razón, no le vendría mal

- ¿pero como podría convencer a Nii-sama?

_**~ Ichigo POV ~**_

¿Donde coño esta Renji?, salio corriendo tan rápido como termino la clase. Me las pagara. Me voy a casa, kon se estará muriendo de hambre. Y con solo dar dos pasos fuera de la facultad giro la cabeza y ahí esta, otra vez aquí, ¿por que siempre me tengo que encontrar a Orihime en esta esquina? Mejor paso como si no la hubiera visto.

- Ichigo!

- ah...Orihime...no te había visto...- ¡Mierda!

- ¿Vas para casa?

- yep

- te acompaño

¿ Por que siempre me tiene que seguir a todos lados? Buscare algo con lo que escapar, Que fachada mas cutre la de esa tienda, no espera es una cafetería, ¿que pone en el cartel?

- ¿el sueño de dios?

- Eh ¿que es eso?

- El nombre de esa cafetería, mira la de la esquina

- Da miedo, no entraría ahí ni muerta

Esta es mi oportunidad, si entro ahí es probable que no me siga.

- Bueno yo tenia ganas de ir ahí a tomarme algo pero si a ti no te agrada, tendré que ir solo, hasta mañana.

Rápido, entra en la cafetería, no le des oportunidad de hablar.

_**~ general POV ~**_

Se escucha el tintineo de la campanilla y el ambiente del café parece escaparse por la puerta, a la vez que entra una ráfaga de aire, Rukia desliza su mirada por el café asta dar con Ichigo el cual acaba de entrar, Renji con el café en la boca gira la cabeza para encontrarse con la mirada de el peli naranja clavada en el.

La pequeña peli negra se levanta del sofá y corriendo se mete tras la barra poniéndose el delantal. La puerta gracias al viento se cierra dando así un portazo y Ichigo acercándose, lentamente a Renji le agarra de la coleta con la que tenia amarrado su pelo rojo sangre y tirando de ella, le grita:

- ¿¡ Estabas intentando huir dejándome todo el trabajo!?

Rukia toda desconcertada solo alcanza a hacerse una pregunta en su cabeza

"¡¿quien coño es este tío?!"

_**~ Continuara ~**_

* * *

_**Bueno dígame ¿Que les pareció es mi primer fics?**_

_**Espero que les gustara, si es así no dudes en decírmelo, y todo ese royo.**_

_**El siguiente miércoles subiré el siguiente.**_

_**Hasta entonces DaisyKuro-sama desconecta, chao.**_


	2. Feliz año nuevo

**Disclaimer: **Bleach le pertenece a tite kubo-sensei, solo esta historia me pertenece.

* * *

_**~ Capitulo 2 ~ ¡Fin De Año! ~ **_

_**~ Rukia POV ~**_

Hoy el final de año se supone que lo pasaría en casa de Nii-sama con toda la familia. ¿Entonces como es que estoy en la cafetería rodeada de personas que no conozco?

- Renji, ¿te importaría venir un momento?

- No, ¿Que pasa Rukia?

- Hay algo que me incomoda

- ¿si?

- ¿Por que exactamente hay tanta gente aquí?

- Por que es una fiesta

- ¿pero no son demasiadas personas?, ya casi no cabemos en el local esto no es lo que me prometisteis.

_**~ Flash back ~ General POV ~**_

Ichigo acaba de entrar en el local, cogiendo la coleta de Renji lo ha tirado al suelo y Rukia la cual no sabe que esta pasando medio escondida detrás de la barra decide intervenir.

- Perdona, podrías soltar a Renji

Ichigo alertado por la débil voz la mira atentamente unos minutos y vuelve su atención a Renji.

- Oye Renji, ¿quien es ella? ¿tu hermana pequeña?

Renji medio inconsciente por el golpe propinado de la caída, la cual fue impulsado por su compañero de piso, Kurosaki Ichigo, intento advertirle al pobre insensato pero antes de que pudiera siquiera mover un dedo, Vislumbro como Ichigo recibía en su cabeza una patada voladora.

Rukia colocando los pies de vuelta en el suelo mira para atrás, solo para poder observar a dos chavales medio inconscientes quejándose de dolor en el suelo. Rato mas tarde cuando ya todos se habían calmado se encontraban Renji y Ichigo sentados en una mesa y Rukia habiendo recuperado su papel de camarera les esta sirviendo un café a cada uno. En medio de esta escena de película de los años 80 decide preguntar.

- ¿podríais al menos explicarme que esta pasando?-

Renji obediente cual san bernardo cerro la boca e hizo un amago de contarle el porque de los sucesos transcurridos el cual fue detenido por Ichigo que rebelde cual gato decidió empezar a molestar a la camarera.

- Tu enana ¿podrías explicarme a que vino esa patada?

Rukia furiosa, contuvo sus ganas de golpearlo y procedió a ignorarlo.

- Renji, antes de todo ¿quien es este sujeto?

- ¿A que te refieres con "este sujeto"?- comento furioso Ichigo– soy su compañero de piso Ichigo Kurosaki ¿y tu?

- Rukia Kuchiki

- Ichigo, ¿que se supone que haces aquí?- pregunto Renji molesto

- huir de Orihime, y tu ¿No se supone que ibas a buscar un local para la fiesta de fin de año?

- Eh..¿por que tenemos que celebrar algo tan molesto?

- Estamos obligados, recuerda que ellos nos ayudaron la otra vez

- ¿y?

- Se lo debemos

Rukia la cual había sido ignorada en la conversación se levanto de la silla en la que se encontraba y decidió sacar del apuro a su amigo de la infancia.

- ¿Por que no lo celebráis aquí?

En el momento en que termino de decir la corta frase, Ichigo veloz cual águila tras su presa respondió a la corta pregunta de Rukia.

- No, imposible

Renji sorprendido por la negativa del peli naranja decidió apoyar la idea de su vieja amiga.

- ¿por que no? Esto es mejor que nada

- Renji... lo has dicho al revés, Nada es mejor que esto.

Rukia furiosa noto como la sangre empezaba a escalar hacia su cabeza y empuñando una bandeja como arma decidió atacar al pequeño ignorante que había ultrajado su cafetería. Para la suerte de Ichigo la bandeja no era de metal sino que de plástico.

- ¿que coño piensas que haces enana?

Soltó la victima enfurruñada acariciándose el inmenso chichón promocionado por la furia de Rukia.

- No me llames enana! soy mayor que tu!

- What!? imposible...

Confuso busco en su amigo/enemigo Renji para que le diese la respuesta, pero el solo le respondió asintiendo con la cabeza.

- ¿entonces como debería llamarte? Ya que eres mayor que yo supongo que...

- Solo llámame Rukia- dijo interrumpiendo a Ichigo

- Enana oba-san, si suena bien, mejor con este...

En este momento Ichigo aprendió el significado de la palabra arrepentirse. Después de un rato de tortura a Ichigo, Renji decidió tomar el control de la situación y poder así llegar a un acuerdo para alquilar el local.

- Antes de nada, me gustaría dejar claras unas normas.

Primera: esta prohibido que menores beban alcohol en caso de que hubiese

Segunda: no quiero que se rompa nada

Tercera: no quiero que haya un desastre aquí por lo tanto tiene que asistir poco aforo...

- Eso es demasiado que controlar, para el carro, mejor ven tu también a la fiesta y controlarlo tu misma, ¿estas bien con eso tu también no Renji?

- Si, por mi mucho mejor, me alegraría que vinieses

- hey, no decidáis por mi, yo ya tengo planes

- entonces no me culpes de lo que pueda pasar...

- esta bien, asistiré

_**~ fin del Flash back ~ Rukia POV ~**_

Eso prometimos, supongo que tendré que encontrar a Ichigo y exigirle una explicación. ¿pero donde se encontrara? Ahí demasiada gente y no puedo ver donde se encuentra. Eh ¿que suena? ¿campanas?.

_**~ General POV ~**_

Todos dejan lo que se encontraban haciendo y prestan atención al televisor, el presentador esta preparando sus uvas en una copa para las campanadas, pero a todos les da igual solo están atentos a el reloj del fondo y preparando sus copas esperan a que terminen las campanadas, alzando sus vasos y chocando unos con otros todos, al unisono pero a la vez discorde simplemente sueltan un grito de alegría el cual va compuesto por tres simples palabras.

¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!

_**~ Chao ~**_

* * *

**Y lo mismo para vosotros mis queridos lectores, que paséis felices fiestas.**

**Siento la tardanza pero he estado incomunicado por algún tiempo (malditos de telefónica), de echo esto lo estoy subiendo desde casa de un amigo.**

**Bueno espero que les allá gustado el capitulo y como dije, los capítulos mientras pueda los subiré los miércoles, sino os avisare ¿como? No lo se pero lo haré.**

**Tengo que agradece a las personas que comentaron en el anterior capitulo gracias a ellas me he animado a seguir escribiendo este fics, pero sobre todo a ****Ryunna-san y Yunna-san gracias por su opinión, intentare poco a poco, mejorar para agradarles más a todos ustedes.**

_**Hasta entonces DaisyKuro-sama desconecta, chao.**_


	3. Aburridos

**Disclaimer: **Bleach le pertenece a tite kubo-sensei, solo esta historia me pertenece.

* * *

_**Capitulo 3 ~ ****Aburridos**_

_**~ Rukia POV ~**_

Ya han pasado dos semanas desde que conocí a ese sujeto y a partir de la fiesta este ser de cabellos anaranjados no ha parado de venir aquí a molestarme. A decir verdad no me importa ya que tengo otro cliente, solo que un poco pesado, pero con que pague es suficiente.

_**~ Ichigo POV ~**_

Estoy agobiado, desde fin de año Orihime me persigue, ni siquiera en casa tengo tranquilad. A este ritmo voy a quedar calvo por el estrés. Tengo que darme prisa, el trayecto es corto solo tengo que ir de casa a la tienda de la esquina y vuelta, de todas formas es imposible que en este corto trayecto llegue a encontrármela, aunque es mejor prevenir que curar. 1...2...3...¡corre!

_**~ Orihime POV ~**_

Últimamente siento que Ichigo esta huyendo de mi... pero ¿Porque? ¿le hice algo?

- ¡SEÑORITA!

- ¿eh? ¿pasa algo?

- Llevo llamándola un rato y no contesta, ¿Piensa cobrarme el paquete de cigarros?

- ¿eh? Ah, lo siento... en serio lo siento soy nueva y...

Ahgg... la fastidie, encima de que tengo la suerte de encontrar un trabajo cerca de...

_**~ Ichigo POV ~**_

Menos mal de casa a la tienda no me la encontrado, entonces... Según lo que pone en la nota tengo que comprar comida para perros, leche y ¿tomates? ¿pone tomates?.

- que raro estaba seguro que teníamos...

- ¿el que Ichigo?

- Ah, hola Orihime... espera un momento ¿Orihime?

- ¿que pasa?

"¡Corre!, corre por tu vida" eso es lo que me gustaría, pero hay que comprar al menos la comida para Kon, tendré que soportarla por un rato.

- ¿Que haces aquí Orihime?

- Eh, no lo ves trabajo aquí

Adiós, tienda de la esquina, a partir de ahora tendré que comprar en un supermercado.

- ¿que casualidad no? El que te enteraras de que vivía por esta zona y empieces a trabajar aquí...

- ahora que lo dices no lo había pensado, es verdad, jaja

- jaja, si me disculpas voy a hacer mis compras

¿ Que dice coño dice esta? "¿que no lo había pensado?" esta claro que lo pensaste, maldita acosadora.

_**~ Renji POV ~**_

Espero que Ichigo no se confunda y compre algo extraño otra vez.

La cafetería esta tranquila... Rukia y yo estamos solos...Llevaba tiempo esperando por esto, últimamente Ichigo se metió en mi camino acompañándome todos los días pero hoy me he librado de el, de alguna manera lograre que Rukia se fije en mi.

_**~ Rukia POV ~**_

Sin duda alguna, estoy aburrida, hoy no ha aparecido Ichigo y por si fuera poco, mi Nii-sama me presiona para que vuelva a vivir en la mansión... hoy sin duda es el peor día posible, también dijo el hombre del tiempo que iba a llover.

- Rukia, ¿te pasa algo?

- No, es el tiempo

- ¿que?

- Si ya sabes el mal tiempo, se te queda como impregnado y te deprime

- ahora que lo mencionas es verdad que se siente un poco así.

- Oye, Renji, ¿Ichigo no viene hoy?

- No, tenia cosas que hacer, ¿por que?

- Nada, como últimamente venían siempre juntos...

_**~ Ichigo POV ~**_

Me libre de Orihime, y como suponía si que quedaban tomates. Supongo que sacare a pasear a kon mientras todavía se pueda. Tarde, ya se escucha caer el agua afuera, supongo que lo tendré que sacar mañana temprano, y si esta abierto podría pasarme por la cafetería a molestar a la enana.

_**~ au revoir ~**_

* * *

_**Espero que les gustase, a**__**gradecería que como siempre me expresaseis vuestra opinión del cap y me fusilaseis a criticas.**_

_**Siento que sea algo chiquito, pero no se me ocurría nada más de todas formas, espero que les gustase y esperen al siguiente.**_

_**Aquí os dejo mi twitter por si queréis seguirme y así enteraros de cuando subo cap ya que se acabaron las vacaciones y no se si voy a tener tiempo: /Daisykurosaki1**_

_**Hasta entonces DaisyKuro-sama desconecta, chao.**_


	4. Adiós tranquilidad

**Disclaimer: **Bleach le pertenece a tite kubo-sensei, solo esta historia me pertenece.

* * *

_**~ Capitulo 3 ~ ¡Fin De Año! ~ **_

_**~ Rukia POV ~**_

Otra vez sola en la cafetería, últimamente Ichigo y Renji vienen menos, aunque empiezan a aparecer algunos otros clientes, por lo cual estoy contenta pero, no se, se siente solitario sin ellos dos aquí. Por allí llega Ichigo, que raro, suele venir antes Renji.

- Rukia, pon me un café

- ok, y Renji?

- hoy no viene, tenia algo que hacer

- ah...

¿Que es este silencio incomodo? Sin Renji aquí no soy capaz casi de hablarle.

- Paso algo?

- Le tocaba hacer la compra

_**~ Ichigo POV~**_

maldita sea solo habla de Renji, tan importante es el?

- toma el café

- gracias

- por cierto, conoces a la chica que esta fuera?

- Donde?

- Allí en la acera de enfrente, no deja de mirarte.

Como no Orihime, quien me diría que mirase.

- no, no la conozco

- ¿enserio?, parece que viene aquí

- ¿eh?

¿me habrá visto? ¿que hago? ¿huyo? Pero, no quiero irme. La puerta, bloqueare la puerta. Tarde

- Ichigo, aquí estabas?

- Ah, hola Orihime, no te había visto

- ¿quieres algo?

- Si, un café por favor

- enseguida

_**~ Rukia POV~**_

¿Quien es ella?¿no decía Ichigo que no la conocía?¿por que actúa como si fuese su pareja?...

Ahora que lo pienso, no se si Ichigo tiene novia. Saldré de dudas:

- perdona ¿ eres una amiga de Ichigo?

- Si, somos mega amigos verdad Ichigo?

- yo no diría amigos...

Menos mal, me estaba preocupando por nada...¿eh? ¿Por que me estaba preocupando?

- ¿te pasa algo Rukia?

-No, ¿por que iba a pasarme algo?

- Bueno es solo que tienes la cara roja

_**~ Orihime POV~**_

¿quien es ella? Nunca la había visto... pero, más importante, ¿que tipo de relación tiene con **MI** Ichigo? Llevan hablando un rato, y sin duda, estoy segura de que a Ichigo le gusta. No perderé, y menos contra esta Enana tabla de planchar.

- ¿de que se conocen ustedes dos?

- Como decirlo...

- ¿que piensas tanto Ichigo?

- Podría decirse que nos conocemos gracias a ti.

- ¿eh?

_**~ Ichigo POV~**_

Definitivamente no podía decirle que conocí a Rukia por huir de ella. Solo empeoraría las cosas... PARA MI!. Tengo que desviar la conversación a otro tema.

- ¿Orihime hoy no tienes que trabajar?

- Eh, no dimití

De alguna manera me lo esperaba, deje de ir a esa tienda en cuanto me la encontré allí.

- ¿entonces, estas buscando trabajo?

No, de todas maneras no necesito dinero ahora mismo, todo lo contrario.

Mierda, estoy llevando la conversacional para el lado equivocado así solo logro deprimirme.

- Que bueno oír eso Orihime-san , me alegra que no tengas que comerte el coco haciendo cuentas para llegar a fin de mes, de tener que comprar pocos víveres para pagar el alquiler del piso... realmente me alegro.

Mierda asta Rukia termino diciendo eso... tengo que hacer algo...

_**~ Renji POV~**_

Creo que esta todo lo de la lista, pero si que estamos sin blanca, me pregunto si tendremos que tomar algún empleo, hasta ahora con lo que nos pasaban nuestra familia nos daba, pero... Que mierda, tendremos que ponernos a trabajar.

Recién entro en el café y nadie lo nota, parece que tienen una conversacional interesante.

- Que bueno oír eso Orihime-san , me alegra que no tengas que comerte el coco haciendo cuentas para llegar a fin de mes, de tener que comprar pocos víveres para pagar el alquiler del piso... realmente me alegro.

Es cierto, Rukia hace poco me dijo que ella también no le salían las cuentas.

- Rukia, si no puedes pagar tu alquiler, ¿por que no te vienes a vivir con nosotros? Nos sobra una habitación, te la alquilamos.

_**Continuará..**_

* * *

**Jajaja, volví!**

**Después de un cambio de ordenador y un infierno de programas, conseguí recuperar el fic de la cafetería.**

**Siento que después de teneros esperando tanto os ponga este fic pequeño, pero era esto o hacer este fic de 5 pag. Lo cual para mi gusto es demasiado grande.**

**El siguiente lo subiré el lunes esperarlo con ganas, ya que es el cap clave de la historia.**

**Hasta entonces, DaisyKuro-Sama desconecta, chao.**


	5. ¿Compañeros de piso?

**Disclaimer: **Bleach le pertenece a tite kubo-sensei, solo esta historia me pertenece.

* * *

_**~ Capitulo 5 ~ ¿Compañeros de piso? ~ **_

_**~ Rukia POV ~**_

¿por que acepte?, estaba claro que no tenia por que, solamente tendría que haberle pedido ayuda a Onii-sama. Ademas, aquí voy a que tener que aguantar a Ichigo. Y lo mas importante, que tipo de apartamento es este? Es gigante...

Rukia te dejo tus cosas en la cama.

Ok, gracias por la ayuda Renji.

Renji por alguna razón lleva contento todo el día y los anteriores igual, es algo un poco inusual.

no me dijiste que tuvierais una mascota

es de Ichigo

¿enserio? Y como se llama

kon, o algo así

que raza es

pregúntale a Ichigo, yo no se de eso

Hablando de el, donde esta?

Supongo que estará con Sado

¿Sado?

Si, no te acuerdas? El chico aquel que parecía un gigante

ah... si me suena

¿Quien es? No le conozco, estoy segura de que no conozco a alguien como el dice.

Como te dije tienes tu propio cuarto de baño en la habitación, pero también esta este y la cocina en aquella puerta.

Falto el detalle de cual es exactamente mi habitación.

Ultima puerta a la izquierda. Creo que esto es todo, si tienes algo mas que preguntar pregúntaselo a Ichigo.

Gracias.

De nada, yo me tengo que ir

claro, dale recuerdos a Zabimaru de mi parte

me encargare de dárselos, cuando vuelva Ichigo recuerda le que le toca a el lavar los platos hoy.

Me encargare de que cumpla

adiós

Que te vaya bien

Recién mi primer día en esta casa y me tengo que quedar sola con el idiota de Ichigo.

_**~ Ichigo POV ~**_

Definitivamente me resistiré y no me comprare la guitarra. Puede que por que Rukia halla empezado a vivir con nosotros no vallamos a tener apuros con el dinero pero aun así, no me la puedo comprar, definitivamente no, no me la comprare...

_~ minutos mas tarde... ~_

Mierda... no pude resistirme, fue verla en el escaparate y mi resolución se esfumo ¿que esperaba?

Si siempre me ha pasado lo mismo, la culpa es de Sado, ¿porque me tenia que mencionar que le habían bajado el precio? Al menos estoy en casa y no me encontré con Orihime.

Tadaima

bienvenido

Ah, es verdad, Rukia venia hoy y Renji se iba a visitar a su hermana... Me tengo que quedar solo con ella?

¿pasa algo Ichigo?

Nada

Renji dijo que hoy te toca lavar los platos

Si, si, gracias ya mañana si acaso

Deje de decir chorradas y póngase a lavar platos.

Voy a dar de comer a Kon seguro que el pobre esta medio muerto, ¿tanto le cuesta a Renji echarle un poco de comida? , también tengo que probar la guitarra ¡ DIOS me muero por probarla !

_**~ Renji POV ~**_

Espero que se lleven bien y no destruyan la casa. Ichigo de seguro empezara a comportarse como un niño y trollear a Rukia, solo queda rezar por que Rukia no caiga en sus trampas.

Disculpe, ¿podría decirme cual es la habitación de Zabimaru?

Por supuesto, parece ser la 163, pero todavía falta media hora para el horario de las visitas si usted puede esperar fuera...

Comprendo, gracias

De nada

_**~ Ulquiorra POV ~**_

Que ciudad tan desagradable, pero de vez en cuando esta bien pasarse por algún lugar tan desagradablemente alegre. Como cambian los humanos, la ultima vez que estuve aquí si no recuerdo mal fue en el siglo 9 no existía esta ciudad. Con su corta esperanza de vida son capaces de construir cosas de este tipo...

Hey te encuentra bien?

Uh?,¿quien es esta joven? Tiene pelo naranja ¿Sera una hechicera? No, no pose aura... Pero aun así solo para estar seguros me iré de aquí.

_**~ Orihime POV ~**_

¿Quien sera este?¿Por que no responde?¿eh se va?

¿perdona?

¿Como puede ignorarme de esa manera?¿no estaba mirando mi edificio? Si, yo diría que lo estaba haciendo... no puede ser... me esta acosando...¿que voy ha hacer? No se tratar con acosadores, ¿que puedo hacer? ¿Voy a donde Ichigo? No, no puedo, podría perseguirme... Que agobiante, es por esto que odio a los acosadores.

_**~ Rukia POV ~**_

Ichigo desde que llego a estado muy callado, primero se fue a darle de comer a Kon y después se encerró en la habitación con un gran paquete, estoy intrigada,que llevaba en ese paquete, por la forma parecía una guitarra, pero seria imposible ya habría escuchado algo.¿Y si miro? Pero, y si esta...(º/º) No,no ¿que haces imaginando ese tipo de cosas indecentes? Pero y si...

_~ imaginación de Rukia ~_

_Abro la puerta de la habitación de Ichigo, y el se me echa encima, entre la confusión con mi corazón a mil por hora escucho a Ichigo susurrando a mis oídos:_

_Rukia, ya no puedo contenerme, yo... en realidad te amo y, ahora que vives aquí ya no puedo contenerme..._

_espera, Ichigo, así de repente..._

_Ichigo lleva sus manos a mi brasier el cual de un tirón es soltado, dejando mi busto a merced de su mano derecha la cual juega conmigo como quiere, mientras la otra va bajando progresivamente llegando a mi..._

_Stop_

¿En que estas pensando Rukia? no es posible que eso pasara. No, el punto no esta en eso, estos pensamientos ni siquiera deberían existir. Tranquilízate, esto es una pesadilla, de seguro que lo es, no puede ser la realidad, en la realidad nunca podría querer a ese sujeto.

_**~ Ichigo POV ~**_

Esta guitarra en la leche, hacia tiempo que no me dejaba llevar. También ayuda que decidiera insonorizar el cuarto, Ningún ruido me molesta y no molesto a los vecinos. Quisiera quedarme así para siempre... Que desgracia que tenga que dejarlo pronto. Tendría que ponerme a lavar los platos.¿Tanto costaba el lavavajillas que no lo compramos? Ademas tendré que preparar la cena. No me agrada, le diré a Rukia que la prepare ella.¡Espérame guitarra ahora vuelvo!

_**~ Rukia POV ~**_

Esta decidido iré a mirar y que sea lo que dios quiera. Solo un poco mas un, dos, tres...

Ah

¿pasa algo Rukia?

¿Sabia que estaba aquí?¿Por eso abrió? No de seguro es casualidad, ¡tiene que serlo!

-eh...

¿que digo?

¿qu..quería saber si vamos a cenar algo..?

ah, podridas tu ocuparte de eso?, de echo iba a preguntarte eso.

¿Que?¿Porque yo?

Es que yo tengo algo que hacer y...

pero, yo no se cocinar

da igual, inténtalo

¿por que quieres que yo haga la comida?

¿Que?¿Sera que..? no es posible ¿Quiere probar mi cocina?¿Le da igual que no sepa?¿Eso quiere decir que le gusto?

_**~ Ichigo POV ~**_

Rápido vete a la cocina, para que pueda seguir con mi guitarra

bueno si insistes tanto, supongo que tendré que hacerlo, pero luego no me culpes si no te gusta.

No, te preocupes seguro que te queda genial...

Vete ya, quiero seguir tocando!

esta bien

entonces te veo a la hora de la cena.

Si, me esforzare

ya veo, adiós.

Por fin, puedo tocar todo lo que quiera!

_**~ continuar.. ~**_

* * *

_**Siento mucho este gran retraso, pero debido a diversos asuntos personales y una pre temporada de exámenes me he visto obligado a sacrificar todas mis horas de entretenimiento y ocio las cuales utilizaba para este fic y algunas que otras cosillas.**_

_**Espero que os gustase, ahora que las cosas se han calmado (Para mi) intentare, no se si podre o me dejaran, subir antes, de nuevo lo siento.**_

_**Hasta entonces DaisyKuro-sama desconecta, chao.**_


End file.
